Catch me
by Ms. Amanda Rose
Summary: Okay this is pointless. The song Catch Me by Demi Lovato was stuck in my head. This is...random enough. The song itself explains it all. This song is from her new album Here We Go Again


**I'm going to say this the worst thing I've ever written.**

**Idk. The song Catch me by Demi Lovato was stuck in my head.**

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

* * *

Sonnys POV

Have you ever just wanted someone to kiss you and forgot the world?

Well that's what I want.

Chad Dylan Cooper is now my boyfriend. For now.

_Before I fall, too fast_

I walked into the cafeteria and saw him. He was sitting at my table trying to get to know my cast. I stood next to him and then leaned down.

"Oh hey Sonny" He smiled. I didn't say anything. Instead I just looked at him. "What's wrong Sonny?" I didn't answer.

"Kiss me"

_Kiss me quick _

_But make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye_

The days went by. Chad smiled and acted like if we were okay.

_Keep it sweet_

_Keep it slow_

_Let the future pass and don't let go_

Maybe we were okay. Maybe…I should let myself fall for him…

_But tonight I could fall too soon to this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing you got me laughing while I sing_

_You got me smiling in my sleep_

I like Chad. Really in the end…I can see him hurting me. He sees me pulling away…he just doesn't seem to know what to say.

"Sonny; I know something wrong. Just…promise you'll talk to me." I nodded. He…was perfect.

_And I can see this unraveling _

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me._

I smiled and ignored my scared thoughts and feelings. I needed to be happy right now. I could see what Chad was trying to say to me.

"Sonny…I…Sonny I love you."

_See this heart_

_Won't settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown _

_I'm terrified of what you do my stomach screams just when I look at you. _

_Run far away so I can breathe even though you're far from suffocating me I can't set my hopes to high_

I love Chad Dylan Cooper. I love him more than my life. It's just…eventually this will have to end. He will end it.

_Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

"Sonny tell me what's wrong already! Please." Chad and I were at the park. We'd been together for 5 months. We were in love to everyone.

But Chad knew I wasn't really here. That something was wrong from the beginning. I told him I was afraid he was going to break my heart.

I let out every thought that has passed through my mind while with him. I let him know I loved him. I let him know I was scared everything was going to end. I told him that's what I thought as soon as he got with me.

I told him I was scared he was going to leave me. That's how things were.

_But you're so hypnotizing you got me laughing while I sing_

_You got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling _

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me._

"You thought…I was going to leave you?" He whispered.

"No. I think you're going to leave me."

_So now you see_

_Why I'm scared_

_I can't open up my heart without a care_

"Sonny…I'm not…Sonny I love you. Just…never." Chad looked hurt that I even thought this.

"You never thought about it? You never thought of being with someone besides me. I know I'm not as pretty-" He interrupted me.

"Never" I didn't know what to say, but I felt it.

I felt all of the love he had for me. Just in those few words.

_But here I go_

_It's what I feel_

_And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

"I love you Chad." I bit my lip and then kissed him softly.

"I love you Sonny; more than anything."

_But you're so hypnotizing you got me laughing while I sing_

_You got me smiling in my sleep_

"Promise?" I whispered.

"I promise…I won't ever leave you."

_And I can see this unraveling _

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_So please don't catch me_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_If this is love please don't break me_

_I'm giving up_

_So just catch me_

He was in love with me.

I was in love with him.

It may end one day. Even though he says it won't.

I shouldn't worry about it now.

I should just enjoy the time we have.

I'm giving up.

I'm going to let myself fall.

Let's hope he can catch me.

Before I fall to hard :)

* * *

**Review just don't be too mean.**

**I know this stinks. :/**


End file.
